


A Surprise for Christmas

by Zatterson



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Puppy Love, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: Juliet and Shawn throw their annual Christmas party with the gang but this time Henry has a surprise up his sleeve
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Kudos: 12





	A Surprise for Christmas

“Shawn, are you going to come help?” Juliet called from the kitchen. Gus and Shawn shared a look from their spot on the couch. It was the night of their annual Christmas party and while Juliet and Seléne worked on making food in the kitchen, the boys were watching Die Hard and skirting responsibility. They tried to stay quiet and act like they weren’t there, but a few moments later a very pregnant Seléne came and stood in front of the TV. 

“Burton Guster I know you aren’t going to just leave me and Juliet to do all of the work by ourselves. We have a block of cheese that needs to be cut with your name on it.” Gus tried to protest but she cut him off. “You’d rather let a pregnant woman do all the work than get off your butt? I’m carrying your child and you can’t even help make some food?” Gus sighed and got up off the couch and dejectedly made his way to the kitchen. Shawn tried to continue his movie, but Seléne moved to block his view. “You too Shawn.” He tried to protest but before he could get the words out she had turned off the movie and pointed to the kitchen. He did as he was told. 

An hour or so later, Juliet and Shawn had retired to their room to get ready for the party. Shawn was putting the finishing touches to his hair in the bathroom when Juliet came in, dressed in a tight black dress and heels, her hair tied up in an elaborate ponytail. 

“Wow sweetheart you look… wow,” He pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Have I told you lately that I love you?” 

“I think it may have come up. Maybe.” She grinned as he put his face close to hers.

“Well I love you more than anything else in the world,” he kissed her passionately. Then again, and again. They were almost to the bed when there was a knock on the door.

“Uh Shawn?” Gus’ voice came through the door, “The chief is here,”

“Be right there!” Juliet yelled back at him. Next to her Shawn sighed. 

“Do we have to do this right now?” He tried to pull her in for another kiss but she pulled away laughing.

“Yes. Unless you want Karen to hear.” Still Pouting he relented and the two left the room hand in hand.

Already seated in the living room when they got out were Chief Vick and Iris, laughing about something Seléne had said. At the arrival of their host, the two stood up to give them hugs. After tidings of Christmas had been exchanged, they sat down on the couch again and began chitchatting. They talked of Baby Guster (only three months until the due date!) and of plans for the rest of the holiday season. During an intense conversation about Juliet growing up without ever having snow on Christmas, the doorbell rang. Immediately, Juliet shot up off her seat on Shawn’s lap, causing him to grimace a bit. 

“I bet that's Lassiter!” she said excitedly, practically running to open the door. And she was right. Standing at the door was Carlton and Lily, all decked out in their holiday attire. As soon as the door opened, Lily flung herself at Juliet, hugging her midsection.

“Auntie Jules!” The six year old cried out, “I missed you soooooo much!” Juliet scooped the girl up into her arms and gave her a hug. 

“And I missed my Silly Lily!” After setting Lily down, Juliet turned to Carlton, hugging him too. “I missed you too partner.” He smiled and rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t go all mushy on me O’Hara.” 

After escorting the Lassiters inside and passing food out, everyone sat in the living room, talking and laughing and basically having a good time. Lily and Iris were playing together on the floor, Lassiter and Vick were arguing about how to run a precinct, Juliet and Seléne were talking about how to best decorate a nursery, and Shawn and Gus were bickering about psychfransisco again. They were all so busy in their conversations that they almost didn’t notice someone was missing until there was a knock on the door. Shawn got up to open the door, but as soon as he had cracked it, he felt a hand on his arm and someone pulled him out into the hallway.

“What the-” Shawn tried to say but someone shushed him. Realizing he had his eyes shut in fear, he cautiously opened them and saw, “Dad?” 

Henry Spencer stood in front of him, holding a brown cardboard box with holes cut in it for airflow. 

“What is wrong with you dad?” Shawn cried, trying to make sense of what his father was doing. 

“I have a surprise for Juliet but I need you to help me with it.” Henry said, looking around the hallway. 

“Is her surprise getting kidnapped from her apartment too?”

“I didn’t kidnap you. If i had we’d be long gone by now and-” he was cut off by a whining noise coming from his mysterious package. Suddenly, It all made sense to Shawn.

“Dad did you get me a puppy?” Shawn asked, trying to peek inside the box.

“I didn’t get you a puppy I got Juliet a puppy.” Henry retorted, doing his best to pull away from Shawn without swinging the box too much. 

“So what do you need my help with then?” the younger Spencer asked, crossing his arms.

“I got the dog, but I don’t know what else you’ll need. Can you… can you help me?” 

Shawn laughed. “Of course I can dad. I’d never miss out on bonding time with you.”

“I’m already beginning to regret this.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll just pop my head in and tell Jules I’m going to get more wine. Then we can go bond!” 

So Shawn did just that, and a moment later he and his father were in the car, wheels pointed towards the nearest pet store. They were there within a few minutes (perks of living in a big city) and had quickly gotten food, toys, a leash, a collar, food and water bowls, and some treats. They were about to check out when Shawn cried out,

“Wait! We need a bed!” So the two Spencer’s went back to the dog bed aisle where they spent ten minutes trying to pick out a dog bed. 

“Well this gray one would match the couch better, but this blue one would make Jules’ eyes pop…” Shawn rambled on.

“Shawn. Shawn. Shawn!” Henry yelled, trying to get his son’s attention, “Can you just pick out a bed?” 

“C’mon dad this stuff takes real time. We have to connect with the bed.”

“Shawn I know you’re not a psychic just pick a bed and let's get out of here.” 

Shawn sighed and closed his eyes, put his finger out and turned in a circle a few times before stopping and picking out the bed he pointed to, a large pink excessively fluffy one.

“That’s really the bed you want?” Henry asked.

“It’s what my heart desires.” Shawn replied solemnly. With everything taken care of, the pair went to check out (for real this time) and went on their way back to the Spencer-O’Hara apartment. 

They reached the apartment a few minutes later and Shawn sprinted up the stairs, throwing the door open breathlessly and startling everyone inside. 

“Shawn where were you?” Juliet asked as he came in, her voice tight. It was obvious to him that she had been worried so he went and enveloped her in a hug, the others looking at him weirdly. “What’s going on?” his wife questioned. 

“Are you high Shawn? Gus asked from his spot next to Selene on the couch. Shawn smiled and assured his friend he was not. A moment later Henry arrived at the door holding his large box. 

“You seriously couldn’t have helped me with this?” He asked his son. Shawn shrugged but Juliet went to go help her father-in-law. As she took the box from him, a small yip came from within it. 

“What’s in there?” She asked, peering at it skeptically. Shawn walked up behind her and nudged her gently. 

“Open it!” 

She took the box into the living room and carefully opened it. As she peeled back the cardboard, a small golden retriever poked it’s head out of the box and nuzzled her hand. Juliet squealed with delight and pulled the puppy into her arms, where it sat wagging it’s tail and trying to lick her face. A chorus and laughing and “awws” ensued. 

“Merry Christmas Juliet,” Henry said smiling down at her. 

“She’s precious,” the young woman said, obviously enamored with the small creature. 

“She was in the alley near my apartment. The kid who found her couldn’t keep her so I said I’d take her. I got her checked out at the vet so she’s all ready to go.” 

Still holding the small puppy, she got up to hug the older man. “Thank you so much.”

The rest of the night was spent laughing and playing with the puppy, exchanging White Elephant gifts and playing games. All too soon, the night was over. Shawn went to help Selene and Gus to the car, and when he came back he found Juliet laying on the floor next to the sleeping puppy. He laid down next to her and pulled her close to him, kissing her cheek. They both laid there for a moment, quietly watching the dog sleep before anyone said anything. 

“She’s too cute.” Juliet said finally, reaching out to stroke it’s soft ears. 

“She is pretty cute, but I think you’re cuter,” Shawn replied, a hint of humor in his voice. Juliet turned on her side to look at him.

“Oh is that so?” 

“I think you’re the cutest creature in the entire universe.” He said. Juliet giggled and kissed him. 

“Well you should.” She said, “But the dog is definitely cuter than you.” He hit her playfully. 

“Well that just hurts.” 

She leaned in to kiss him again. “Does that make it better?” 

“Hmm… almost. But I need another to truly forgive you.”

She kissed him again passionately. 

“I love you Shawn.” 

“I love you too Jules.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a secret Santa gift for 4waywardsons on Instagram. I hope y’all enjoyed this, and thank you for reading.


End file.
